Un secreto que solo ellos sabian
by Andrecullen18
Summary: se trata del secreto del primer amor de hermione, que nadie se esperaba, pero con el cual ella fue muy feliz


**Un secreto que solo ellos sabían**

Habían pasado dos años después de la muerte del señor tenebroso, el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle se encontraban en perfecto equilibrio, la felicidad reinaba en el mundo mágico, pero, a pesar de eso, a todos les dolía la ausencia de las personas que dieron su vida por acabar con el señor tenebroso, en especial los weasley, porque perdieron a uno de sus hijos, Fred weasley, uno de los gemelos. George fue el mas afectado por esa triste perdida, pero había alguien que la sufrió tanto o mas que la misma familia weasley, ese alguien era Hermione Granger, a muchos les extraño, ya que por lo que todos creían ella no había tenido mucho trato con el, pero se equivocaban, Hermione había compartido muchas cosas lindas en secreto con Fred Weasley, de hecho ella lo llegó a considerar como su primer amor. Aunque ya ella había salido con viktor krum, no se le comparaba con Fred, el era único, simpático, gracioso, dulce, respetuoso, krum solo estaba pendiente del físico. Hermione había tomado la costumbre de visitar la tumba donde reposaban los restos de Fred, se sentaba ahí y comenzaba a recordar la primera vez que compartieron juntos:

"estaban en quinto año, todo ocurrió cuando los estudiantes se estaban revelando contra el ministerio, formando el ejercito de Dumbledore, con el propósito de aprender Defensas contra las artes oscuras, todas las tardes después de clases, se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres o sala multipropósitos para practicar. Cierto día, Hermione recibió una rana de chocolate junto con una nota anónima que decía_: "te espero luego de la practica, pero tienes que esperarme fuera de la sala, te prometo que no te arrepentirás". _Hermione era de las chicas que hubiera preferido irse a leer o estudiar, antes que perder el tiempo con tonterías de adolescentes, pero esta vez quiso salirse de la rutina, así que decidió esperar al creador o creadora de la nota, no sabia porque, pero ella estaba segura de que era un chico, habían pasado mas de quince minutos, cuando por fin apareció, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Fred weasley, estaba vestido muy guapo, con su tunica de gala, con la varita hizo aparecer un ramo de flores, se inclino ante Hermione, ella estaba sorprendida, lo único que pudo decir fue: _"Gracias, ¿tu fuiste el que mando la nota?,_ a lo que el respondió: _" si, ¿porque te sorprende?"_

"_no se es raro"_, la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia la sala, cuando entraron, la sala tenia forma de un jardín, con flores, silla, todo acomodado, como para una cita de un día de campo, solo que sin comida_, "¿Wow que significa todo esto?",_ exclamo Hermione, _"pues veras, es que quiero decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no encontraba la manera, creo que llego el momento, Hermione Jean Granger, desde la primera vez que te vi, me enamore de ti, se que es algo inesperado para ti, que alo mejor mi amor no es correspondido, pero quisiera saber, si me puedes dar una oportunidad para ganarme tu corazón, si no me puedes corresponder lo entenderé"_, Fred se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de la sorprendida Hermione, _" bueno, de verdad es inesperado, esto esta genial, muy lindo, Fred yo nunca me hubiera imaginado que sentías todas esas cosas por mi, creo que podría funcionar, siempre y cuando, esto no interfiera con los horarios de las clases"_, _"sabia que dirías algo como eso, pero no te preocupes, eso no sufrirá ningún cambio, además si lo prefieres podremos mantener esto en secreto, si llega a funcionar lo revelaremos, ¿te parece?. .."Me parece muy bien"._

Fred se coloco frente a Hermione, poso sus brazos en la cintura de ella, se fue acercando hasta ella, hasta que sus caras quedaron frente a frente para que sus labios se encontraran, fue el beso mas hermoso, que los dos habían recibido. Desde aquel día, Hermione y Fred, salían a escondidas, todo era romántico, ella encontró en Fred todo lo que siempre había soñado de un chico, y el en ella inteligencia, hermosura y comprensión.

estuvieron saliendo como por dos años, hasta que por razones de mayor magnitud, ella tenia que alejarse de él ya que emprendería con Harry la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, para así poder vencer de una vez por todas al señor tenebroso, la despedida para ella fue muy dolorosa, nadie sabia acerca de eso, pero ella fue muy feliz con el, por lo que dolió despedirse, habían quedado, que no importara lo que pasara, el siempre la estaría esperando, porque Hermione para el, era mejor que una Veela.

Pero durante el viaje los pensamientos y los sentimientos de Hermione, se fueron a otro rumbo, se enamoro de Ronald Weasley, uno de los hermanos de Fred, ahora era muy feliz con el, pero ella nunca olvidara a Fred Weasley el primer amor de su vida. Un secreto que hasta hoy, nadie sabía.

**Espero que les haya gustado…este fic fue realizado por un desafío del foro de Harry Potter Chocolate y Menta…chicas se que tengo poco tiempo conociéndolas y que no las conozco como debería ser…pero ya siento que las quiero…**

**Muchísimas Gracias por su apoyo…**

**En especial a mi hermanita Nymph_13…sin ella no me entero de ustedes….**

**Con mucho cariño **

**Andrepotter18**


End file.
